Sudden Plans
by leiaah
Summary: Kiba and Naruto run into each other, have a little chat, then go their separate ways with a competition only they know about and their girlfriends oblivious to. Oneshot, Naruto/Hinata & Kiba/Ino.


**Title: **Sudden Plans

**Style**: Oneshot

**Characters:** Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and a nameless, lineless waitress

**Pairings:** Kiba/Ino & Naruto/Hinata

* * *

A whiskered blonde, and a fanged brunnette walked out of a weapons' maintaining workshop having deposited their ninja tools for sharpening, and requesting for new ones to be made. The pair had ran into each other in the shop and decided that they would go and grab a drink together.

The pair had settled themselves in the outside terrace of a small restaurant that they were very familiar with. It was a lively little place found in one of the larger market places in Konoha.

"We'll have two beers," Kiba told the waitress, waving his hand when she offered the menu.

It took less than a minute for the beer to come cracked open, pleasingly chilled in the especially warm day.

"Bottoms up," Naruto raised his bottle and took a long swig of the beer.

"So how's things with you and Hinata?"

"It's all good. Ino?"

"Great."

"Can't wait to see Hinata today, she came back from a mission last night, we didn't get to see each other yet."

"Ah, yeah. I remember she told me something about her and Neji... Say, how's the sex with her?"

Naruto set down his beer bottle and sat up straighter, a boyish grin appeared on the twenty year old's face.

"Man, you know how she is, shy. But _damn_ in bed!" he lay back in his chair sighing in satisfaction, "I mean, have you _seen_ her without her hoodie?"

Naruto held his hands in a groping manner at a very exaggerated distance from his chest.

"Yeah, when it's summer, she sometimes takes it off when we're training. I know _exactly_ what you're talking about, she's got a great rack."

"_Damn_. She does needs a bit of encouragement to be more adventureous, but when she gives in, dude... the sex is fucking hot."

"Ah, I knew she'd be good in bed. I used to fantisize about it back in our Chuunin days." Kiba shrugged and took another swig of his beer.

Naruto's grin widened, he inched his head toward Kiba muttered 'you?' before drinking out of the bottle.

"Don't even get me started with Ino. I wouldn't know where to begin. Just thinking about it right now is like, _fuck_."

"Life's good," Naruto commented.

"Girls, at eleven and two o'clock."

Naruto's eyes followed the direction and simultaneously both Hinata and Ino had exited shops.

"They'll see each other," Naruto said, holding his beer in hand, and leaning back into his chair enjoying the view.

"Now," Kiba pointed with the nozzle of the bottle.

Ino was visibly shouting over to Hinata, as the girl waved back to greet the other.

"They're going to hug," Kiba stated as he saw the girls walk closer to each other from across the street.

"Here comes the boob crush... wait for it."

The girls smiled to each other and gave each other a little hug.

"Oh yeah," Kiba and Naruto muttered satisfied.

The girls chatted amiably and turned their backs on their boyfriends and walked off deeper into the market.

"Yeah," Kiba said getting up, "I'm gonna go get her back to my place," he dug into his pockets taking out a Ryo note and threw it on the table, "you have fun."

"Woah, wait!"

Naruto hurriedly stood, and pulled out a note quickly from his frog-shaped wallet and jogged towards the retreating Kiba. He fell into step with the man, and shoved his hands in his pockets. They strutted confidently towards their girlfriends at a faster pace so that they eventually reached them. Just metres away Naruto couldn't hold his excitement and jogged up to his girlfriend, making her jump out of her skin when he (without warning) wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Eep!"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cooed and nuzzled his head into Hinata's neck.

"Naruto-kun!" she sounded relieved, turned around, and gave him a light smack on the cheek, "you scared me!"

"Sorry babe," he said laying a kiss on her neck.

"Naruto-kun... we're in public, get off me!" Hinata pushed Naruto but he clung on tighter.

"Naruto, hey!" Ino greeted, Naruto lazily waved to acknowledge her.

Kiba caught up to them and delivered a sharp smack to Ino's butt.

"Ow! Kiba, you jerk!" Ino giggled and shoved him away.

Kiba walked back up to her and hugged her around the waist and they shared a small kiss, eyes lingering on the other for a while before they turned to other couple. Kiba surveyed how Naruto was snuggling against Hinata, as she lightly threaded her fingers through his hair. He grinned and turned back to Ino.

"Ino, my sis' and mum are out of town on missions, come home with me," Kiba said conversationally.

"They are?" Ino replied her eyes almost sparkling, a grin stretching across her face.

"Yeah, c'mon we're burning daylight."

"Grraawwr!" Ino growled seductively, clawing her hand in the air between them.

Kiba pinched her ass, she laughed and growled again as they started to walk away from Hinata and Naruto. Kiba turned to Naruto and gave him a winning wink before turning away. Naruto frowned and called out to Kiba claiming competition.

"Hey! This isn't over!"

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?"

"Come on Hinata, _we're_ wasting time! To the apartment!"

"What tim-- Naruto-kun!!!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's arms and he swiftly swung her over his shoulders, grabbed her legs, and ran at full speed towards his resident building with a screaming Hinata holding onto him for dear life, and a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just having a _little _fun. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
